The Strength of Three
by Salmon
Summary: What happens when a tabloid article begins to eat away at Suguru's confidence? Will Bad Luck fall apart? Or realize their true strength is in eachother? Partly in 1st Person from Suguru's POV. R&R, please!
1. Break Down

**The Strength of Three Part 1 - Break Down**

* * *

_I'm not sure why the headline caught my eye that day. At that point I was more than used to seeing us in the tabloids. Maybe because it was specifically about me. They were usually about Shuichi and Yuki. Or Hiro and all the famous starlets they liked to claim he was dating, completely unaware of the fact that he had a steady girlfriend. And weekly they claimed we were splitting up for one reason or another. The one time I was focused on that I recall before that time was when they claimed I'd flunked my year-end test and would be held back a year. I'd actually had to answer to it on legitamite shows and interviews, too...as legitamite as show-biz gets, anyway. But this tabloid, combined with an unlikely series of events, was going to have a profound effect on my career and my relationship with my bandmates forever..._

_

* * *

_

Suguru, his music folder under his arm, exited the store, pausing on his first bite of okonomiyaki when he spied his picture on a tabloid at the newstand. Making sure his hat and sunglasses still hid his face he couldn't resist going over and taking a look. 'Bad Luck's Suguru Fujisaki - Musical Prodigy or Charlatan?' The headline blazed.

"Charlatan?" Suguru murmurred, picking one up.

* * *

"Good morning!" Shuichi greeted the secretary at the front desk as he charged through the front doors of N-G Studios. "Hold the door!" He shouted to whoever was in the elevator. Skidding through he saw it was Hiro.

"Hey, Shu. You keep being on time and you'll ruin all of K's fun."

Shuichi laughed. "I'll be late tomorrow to make him happy."

Hiro chuckled. "You've been in a good mood lately. Yuki must be getting nicer."

"More like I'm getting used to him." Shuichi replied, eyes dancing.

"So, did you finish the last song lyrics?"

"Nope." He said just as cheerily. Hiro fell over. "Don't worry, we've got our other new one to record today. Fujisaki said he'd finish the remix last night."

They entered the studio to find Nittle Grasper inside. They were recording a new song as well. K and Sakano were already there.

"What gives? I thought we had the recording studio today." Hiro mentioned.

"The other had technical difficulties." K turned, and frowned. "Shuichi."

Shuichi managed a grin, though he took a nervous step back. "Yes, K-san?"

K pulled out a gun, pointing it as Shuichi's head. "Where's the final song for the new CD?"

"Um...it's not quite done yet." He admitted.

K cocked the gun. "Why not?"

"Um...I didn't have time last night?"

"K! What are you doing? If you shoot Shuichi the song will never get written?" Sakano wailed.

"Calm down, both of you! I'll have the song done tomorrow. And don't worry, Sakano, you know K would never shoot me - not anywhere important anyway."

"Which explains why he always aims at your head." Hiro quipped, taking his seat. Shuichi shot him a glare.

"A-hem!"

They turned to find the group inside the recording studio staring at them.

"Oops...Sorry! We'll be quiet!" Shuichi promised, taking a seat.

"Shu-chan! Let's have lunch together!" Ryuichi tried to head toward the door, but Noriko grabbed him.

"We have to finish the song, you moron! Back to the mic." She tossed him back into position.

"Quite the slave driver." Hiro commented as the group started singing again.

"...this song is awesome! The beat is great!" Shuichi gushed, missing the fact that Suguru had just entered.

After a minute of watching the other group perform, he lowered his eyes to his music folder, which he was gripping so tightly his knuckles were white. As the song ended the gathered group clapped appreciatively, except Suguru - who's hands never stopped clenching the folder.

"Alright - our turn - get in there and make a hit!" K ordered, gun at the ready in case of complaints.

"Yes, sir!" Shuichi lept up, saluting their manager. Hiro stood up as well as Tohma, Noriko, and Ryuichi exited. "You got the music, Fujisaki?" He turned to their keyboardist.

Suguru's head shot up, his hands still tightly clutching the music folder. "I..." His gaze wandered from the rest of Bad Luck, to their managing crew, and then to his cousin and his bandmates before turning back to Shuichi. "I...didn't finish the remix."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then Shuichi chuckled, giving Suguru's shoulder a shove. "Don't joke around - you really had us going. Where's the music?"

Suguru glared at him. "I said I didn't finish it! Are you deaf or something? Or do you think you're the only one who has anything so important to do that you can't finish work overnight! Well, I did and it's not finished and...why am I apologizing to you? You're almost never on time anyway!" The gathered group only stared in shock at him, tears were beginning to form in Shuichi's eyes. Biting his lip, he caught Tohma frowning at him, and stepped back. "Stop looking at me!" Whirling away he ran out of the room.

Tohma turned away to look back at the recording studio sadly.

* * *

_I wasn't sure what everyone would think of my outburst. I wasn't sure what I thought of it. I knew K would be furious, and Sakano in tears. This sort of drama was not something they expected of me. It wasn't something I expected of myself. It was childish and unprofessional, and those were words I never wanted to be associated with. I couldn't go home. K - or, worse yet, Tohma - would be there. Demanding an explanation. Wanting to know what was wrong. And I couldn't explain it. It would only make me feel more pathetic. But if I didn't go home, where could I go? I doubted either of my bandmates would want to see me..._

_

* * *

_

"Yuki...I'm home." Shuichi called out softly as he entered their apartment. To his amazement, Yuki exited his office a minute later.

"Shuichi, what are you doing here?"

"K sent us home. Fujisaki-san...he didn't finish our music."

"I'm surprised he didn't simply threaten him into finishing it there."

"He ran out."

"K?"

"Fujisaki. Shouted something about not looking at him. He was so upset...what could be wrong?" Yuki grunted in reply, and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. "Yuki, what could be wrong with him?" He followed, his face unusually serious.

"Maybe he finally got tired of working with you." Yuki suggested, lighting a cigarette.

Shuichi's lip trembled, and tears began to fill his eyes, but he slowly got them under control. "Jerk! This is serious." He frowned at his lover, before giving up and turning away.

"Sounds like he's cracking under the public life."

"Eh?" Shuichi turned back.

"You said he said not to look at him, right? Public life of a rock star might be getting to him. Not everyone can stand having their life be public knowledge - their every movement recorded, and every word analyzed."

Shuichi frowned. "You'd think if that were the problem it would have shown up before now."

"Maybe it took time to hit him."

Shuichi thought about it for a moment before answering decisivesly. "No. Fujisaki grew up related to Tohma - he knew what he was getting into. There's something else. Something I saw in his eyes. I should know what's wrong."

"Idiot." Yuki growled. "How can you? And you can't fix people, anyway, so why worry?"

"Because I can help them." Shuichi argued. "At the very least I can help the people I care about...Yuki?" Shuichi paused when the older man came up, trapping him in the doorway.

"Sometimes...you remind me why I like having you around when you don't even mean to..." Yuki told him, leaning down to capture his lips with his own. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his neck, Suguru temporarily forgotten.

* * *

Suguru wandered through a park, watching as the setting sun cast everything into strange colors. Sitting down on a bench he opened up his music folder. Inside was the tabloid from before. Opening it to the article he gazed at the pictures of his cousing and him inside - each with their own bands, before turning to the written words on the page.

'When Nittle Grasper blazed onto the music scene, there was no doubting its three members were all stars in the making. After the initial break up keyboardist Tohma Seguchi created his own production company, forging a musical empire.

'When now rival band Bad Luck took the country by storm, it's keyboardist - Suguru Fujisaki - was credited with the group's music remixes. Fujisaki, not so coincedentally, turned out be Seguchi's cousin. Nothing like a blood relative to help get one foot in the door.

'Bad Luck began as a higschool band made up of classmates Hiroshi Nakano and Shuichi Shindo. The two were signed by N-G Studios then-newest producer Sakano after graduation, and continued performing as a duo even during the start of the band's career. One has to question the late addition of Suguru to the mix. What prompted the band's line-up change? Fujisaki's supposed musical talents or his relation to the head of the production company?'

Slamming the folder shut, Suguru collapsed back onto the bench. 'I've got to get a grip.'

"Trouble in Paradise?" A familiar voice asked.

Sitting up Suguru found himself looking at Ryuichi Sakuma. Though the singer, like him, was disguised in a hat and sunglasses he had no doubt of his identity. He'd known the music business all his life. At this point sunglasses and hats were easy to see around. Even if he'd had any doubts the question settled the matter. Paradise was the name of the single Bad Luck was supposed to have recorded that morning. "Sakuma-san...I didn't see you there." He lowered his gaze. Unfortunatley that left him looking at the music folder. His grip on it tightened.

"You look like you could use a friendly ear." Ryuichi was not in his playful mood. His face was serious, and his eyes held the intent, mature look that was usually reserved for performances.

"I want to be alone." The words came out before he had time to think about how rude they were.

"I didn't say anything about what you wanted." Came the reply.

Suguru's grip on the folder tightened even more. "Oh, so you expect me to talk to you? Why? So you can go back and tell Tohma everything I said?"

Ryuichi frowned. "What? You think Noriko and I are Tohma's spies? Or his puppets, maybe? That we couldn't possibly go out of our way for someone unless it was for him in some way?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't know...maybe I did." Suguru's shoulders slumped. "I just can't face Tohma right now."

"Nobody said you had to." Ryuichi sat down on the opposite side of the bench. "But everyone is worried about you."

"More like furious with me."

"Why would you think that?" When the only reply he got was Suguru folding his mouth into a thin line, the older singer sighed again. "It's alright if you don't want to talk to me. But be sure to talk to somebody." He stood, giving the silent keyboardist a sad smile. "Because you need to, even if you don't want to." When he still received no response he shook his head and walked away.

Suguru didn't realize he was crying until a tear splashd on one of his hands which was still clenching the music folder.

* * *

"Yes. I understand. He's not at the family home either?" Tohma frowned. "Not that I know of. Please keep me informed, K." He hung up the phone.

"He's not at his apartment or any of the larger hotels?" Mika asked from behind him. They were in their house and night had fallen.

"No. I have no idea where else he would go." Tohma sat down, resting his chin on his steepled fingers.

"He's not a child, or an amateur. He can look after himself." Mika perched herself on the arm of his chair.

"I shouldn't have encouraged his interest in the business." He sat back.

"Somehow, I think he would have become involved with it whether you encouraged him or not. It's what he wanted." She frowned. "And what does that have to do with this?"

"Whatever's bothering him is industry related."

"You don't know that."

Tohma sighed. "But I do. Because that's all Suguru makes time for in his life."

* * *

_What hit me the most after my encounter with Ryuichi was that I had nowhere to go to. Even if I wanted to tell someone what was wrong, I couldn't - because I had no one to run to._

_My life, my world, was centered around my music. Nothing else existed to me - and so I didn't have anyone in my life seperate from it. And everyone connected to it had been present for my outburst._

_I rented a new place, and even bought a new keyboard since the two I owned were at either N-G Studios or my apartment. And I didn't feel like I could face either place._

_

* * *

_

In a nearly empty apartment, Suguru had set up a keyboard and was trying to play a song. He would stop only to start over, then scratch something out on a sheet of music. Eventually he scrunched the paper up and tossed it to the floor on a growing pile, only to start over. A few minutes later he stopped again, slamming his hands down on the keyboard and lowering his head on top of them.

* * *

"Good morning." Shuichi's greeting to the secretary at the N-G Studios front desk was subdued. His mood was somber as he reached the elevator to find Hiro waiting for him. "Hey." He greeted his friend.

"Hey." Hiro returned.

"Any sign of Fujisaki?"

"I haven't seen him. I was waiting for you."

Shuichi nodded as they entered the elevator. "Do you think he's alright?"

"I don't know. I've never really seen him freak out like that before."

"Me either."

"...Do you think he'll show?" Hiro asked after a pause in the conversation.

"...Let's look on the positive side." Shuichi offered a smile. "Maybe he got whatever's bothering him out of his system. And he'll come in today with the remix."

Shuichi's optimism was catching, and Hiro managed a smile. "Did you finish the final song?"

"Nope!" Shuichi replied cheerily. Hiro sighed.

Exiting the elevator they entered the practice room. K and Sakano was there, but Suguru wasn't. "Not here yet?" Hiro asked.

K didn't reply, only tapped his gun against his hand.

"Why don't you two warm up?" Sakano suggested, looking worried. But then, he usually did.

Exchanging a glance Hiro and Shuichi took their usual positions when the door opened again. Everyone turned, and was met by the sight of Suguru, holding his music folder, entering slowly. Before anyone could say anything K pointed his gun at him.

"K!" Sakano wailed his complaint, but was ignored.

"You wasted a whole day yesterday." K told Suguru. The keyboardist bit his lip, but didn't reply. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

"I don't have any...and I don't have the remix either." Suguru told him.

K cocked his gun. "Why not?"

"...I came to tell you that I'm quitting Bad Luck and N-G Studios."

To Be Continued...

* * *

More to come! Review? Pretty please?

Salmon


	2. Break Up

**The Strength of Three Part 2 - Break Up**

**

* * *

**

_My announcement was followed first by silence, then hysterics. And eventually ended in Tohma's office. The first thing my cousin pointed out was my contract was not up yet. Leave it to him to realize that. Until then, I was expected to continue working._

_He didn't understand! None of them did! I couldn't do the work anymore. Didn't they see that? When I walked out the second time, Sakano tried to stop me, but in the end it was K who ordered us all out. No one argued with our gun-toting manager. And nobody followed me when I left, not that I expected them to._

_

* * *

_

'Bad Luck began as a highschool band made up of classmates Hiroshi Nakano and Shuichi Shindo. The two were signed by N-G Studios then newest producer Sakano after graduation, and continued performing as a duo even during the start of the band's career. One has to question the late addition of Suguru into the mix. What prompted the band's line up change - Fujisaki's supposed musical talents, or his relation to the head of the production company?

'Bad Luck's music was always accompanied by synth - provided by a studio musician, and Fujisaki was originally added as a back-up member to the group. Shortly after his addition guitarist Hiroshi Nakano was said to be leaving the group, prompting Fujisaki's promotion to full membership. In a media-sensation conference, Nakano denounced his intentions, and Suguru's addition as their third member was confirmed. Coincedence or publicity stunt?'

Suguru slammed the folder containing the tabloid shut, and stood up to pace the still sparse new apartment. Turning to the keyboard he kicked it, sending it flying into the wall.

* * *

"Do you think Sakano and K will just replace him?" Shuichi asked Hiro. They were having lunch at the guitarist's apartment.

"I don't know." Hiro admitted. "I have to admit, it will be odd to play without him. And I don't know who they'll get to do our remixing either."

"Our final album together will all have been remixed by Fujisaki, so I suppose for atleast half a year all we'll need is another keyboardist...still..." Shuichi frowned.

"Well, we did start as a duo." Hiro pushed his food around his plate. "I suppose we could go back to that, with just studio musicians or back-up members."

"Hiro?"

"Hmm?" The guitarist looked over at his friend, who's face was tilted down, his hair blocking his expression.

"After lunch, let's practice, alright? Just the two of us?"

Hiro blinked, confused. "Alright."

* * *

"So, is that the end of it, then?" Noriko asked, leaning with her arms behind her on a control booth.

"From the start, being in Bad Luck was Suguru's choice." K stated, tapping his gun against his leg.

"It's just so sudden, what are we to do?" Sakano sighed. He had a cup of tea and looked deeply troubled. "The contracts for all the members are up in less than a week - right before the launch of their concert tour. On such short notice, regardless of what course of action we take, it seems unlikely to end well."

"If we only knew what was wrong." Tohma leaned his head on the back of his closed fist. "This is much too sudden, and Suguru's actions are just not like himself."

"You've cracked under pressure before." Noriko said suddenly.

"Hn?" Tohma glanced over.

"So have I. And Ryuichi, too. But we've been there to pull eachother back together." The purple-haired keyboardist continued. "Unfortunately, Fugisaki isn't as close to his bandmates as we three were and still are. And since he's seemed content to be distant, they haven't tried to close the gap."

"So you think it's simply the pressure of being an idol getting to him?" Tohma asked her.

"It seems likely."

"But what are you suggesting we do about it?" Sakano queried.

"Nothing." K supplied.

"Nothing!"

"This is one time our interference would only cause more problems. This is a problem they have to solve on their own. No, Tohma?" K looked at the company head.

Tohma didn't reply at first. He stood to go and look down into the empty practice room below. "I guess it's time for Bad Luck to prove the true strength they possess as a group."

* * *

Yuki awoke to a muffled souind he could only just hear. He turned instinctively to Shuichi's side of the bed, only to find it empty. That brought him to consciousness in a snap. "Shuichi?" Noting his slippers were missing he exited the bedroom, following the muffled noise to the living room.

Shuichi was sitting on the floor, his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around them, watching a concert on the television. The performers were not, however, Nittle Grasper as he might have expected, but Bad Luck. The sound was turned down very low - so not to wake him he guessed. His usually hyper-active lover was extremely somber as he watched the performance, his eyes intent on the image that played across the screen.

"A little narcissistic, isn't that?" The teasing words came out before he thought about it.

Shuichi started, but then simply retook his position. "I didn't mean to wake you. Usually you sleep like a rock."

Something in his posture, in the way he didn't look at him, sent warning bells off in Yuki's head. Coming up he knelt behind him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Idiot. I woke up and you weren't there, how could I sleep?"

Shuichi relaxed into his arms, leaning back to rest his head on Yuki's shoulder as he continued to watch the concert. It was one of their newest, he recognized. "We've changed alot, haven't we? Since when we first began."

"Your lyrics haven't improved."

Shuichi actually smiled at the barb, tilting his head to brush a kiss against Yuki's jawline. "Neither have you." Yuki arched an eyebrow, but said nothing and the younger man turned back to the concert. After several long minutes of watching he broke the silence again. "You can't go back, can you? Only forward."

"That's the way life tends to work." Yuki conceded.

"Music too...I'm ready for bed now. Let's go." He broke the embrace to shut off the concert, turning back to Yuki and offering a hand up.

Yuki accepted it, but when they were standing, he brushed his lips over Shuichi's. "Now I get it. Are you certain?"

"I want to say no, but unfortunately I am. Completely certain..." He lowered his face and Yuki saw a tear fall from behind his mop of hair. He pulled him close, letting him cry.

* * *

"Good morning." Hiro bowed to the secretary at the front desk of N-G Studios as he made his way to the elevator. He paused when he saw Shuichi waiting for him. He was unusually still, and looked tired. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Some." Shuichi shrugged the question off. "Are you ready for this?"

Hiro looked away for a moment, his expression thoughtful. "No. But it's the right thing to do." He turned back, resting his hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "I"m behind you one hundred percent."

Shuichi nodded, and they entered the elevator together.

Barely in sight at the edge of the hallway, Ryuichi Sakuma stood frozen as he watched them. His eyes slid close, hiding the somber look they'd held. Turning to lean against the wall he managed a bright smile as he produced a pink, stuffed bunny. "I guess this is it, Kumagoro. Eh?" He spoke to it, seeming cheerful. But as he turned away, a tear splashed onto the plushy's paw.

* * *

Suguru entered the practice room of N-G Studios to silence. The group seemed to be waiting for him - which was suddenly the normal, though a few days before had been just the opposite. K made no move to demand answers or the remix from him, much to his surprise. As he made his way over to stand near the others, he was struck by the division. Sakano and K were to one side, while Hiro and Shuichi were sitting across from him. 'What's that line about standing united? Something about falling when divided, isn't it?' He thought in the eerie silence of the usually noisy room.

Slowly Shuichi stepped forward. "As I already told K and Sakano - I have an announcement to make. But first I'd like to make a request." He turned to K. "I need you to book us a performance before the end of the week. Someplace large."

"Any particular reason?" K frowned.

Shuichi met there manager's eyes calmly. "For Bad Luck's Farewell Concert."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Are you telling me you didn't see that coming? Really? I know, it's evil of me to end there, but hang on. There's more to come! Review please?

Thank-you everyone for the comments and corrections. (NG Records...I couldn't remember anything but the NG when I first wrote the story and I forgot to correct it later...that was embarrassing...) I wanted to clarify a few things before I go.

I'm not hooking Suguru up with anyone. The only romantic scenes found in this fic are between Yuki and Shuichi, and even those are pretty sparse. The focus of the story is the relationship between Bad Luck's three members. Because Suguru always seems to keep himself apart from Shuichi and Hiro, and that seemed pretty sad to me. I wanted to bring them closer together, and - yes - I probably could have done it without giving Suguru a nervous breakdown, but where's the fun in that? Right? Besides both Shuichi and Hiro have gotten to do the whole "I'm quitting the band" thing, so Suguru deserves a chance! LOL

There's also a bit more to the breakdown than the tabloid, though you could say it was the trigger. Remember Suguru's opening first person part mentioned it was the tabloid "combined with an unlikely series of events" that effected his career and relationship with his bandmates. That unlikely series of events has already occured, but you might not fully see or understand them until the fourth and final part of the story. Hopefully you'll stick around until then.

Salmon


	3. Break Through

**The Strength of Three Part 3 - Break Through**

**

* * *

**

_Sakano fainted, and K was so in shock I think he actually forgot about his gun because he didn't fire a single round. All I could do was stare. The world seemed to be tilting and twirling like a top lately. Nothing was making sense anymore. When K remembered himself and started his usual threats, Sakano recovered enough to beg both of them for sanity. Through it all Shuichi was unmoved. There would be no tour, no new single. Just one final album and one Farewell Concert._

_When I realized Hiro was saying nothing, I looked over only to find his eyes on me. It actually took to that point for the shock to wear out enough to realize the cause was me. I had said I was leaving, so Shuichi had decided to end the band. It didn't make any sense to me at the time. When K ordered us out to lunch until we regained our sanity, I'm sure he was grateful he'd cleared our schedule for the week before our conert tour was supposed to begin._

_It was supposed to have been a media blackout to hype up the fans. Instead, it had ended up a protective cover for everything that was happening._

_

* * *

_

Shuichi was on his way toward the main lobby when he was slammed over the head by a pink plushy bunny. He turned to find Ryuichi Sakuma, lead singer of one of Japan's top bands ever and his long-time idol, crying while chewing on his plushy bunny. "Ah, I take it you've heard?"

"So it's true?" He asked, and - receiving a nod - gave off a wail as he glomped the other singer. "But-but-" He paused to sniff. "I was looking forward to your next single and I already bought tickets for one of your tour stops."

Shuichi patted the older singer on the head as though he was a child. "Without Fujisaki it wouldn't be worth it. Hiro and I can't shine on our own."

Ryuichi drew pack, sniffling. "No shiny?"

Shuichi smiled sadly. "No. Bad Luck's magic is the three of us. So it's better to go out with a bang together than have Hiro and I fall on our faces trying to keep it going.

Ryuichi looked up then, his gaze intense. "So, you understand the power of a group now?"

Shuichi stared for a second at the sudden change. But he was used to the other idol's mood swings at this point, and slowly nodded - his own face serious. "Yes. I do."

"Does Fujisaki, though?"

Shuichi paused, thinking back to the first day Fujisaki had run out. To the familiar look in his eyes he could not place. Why was it so familiar? He wondered again.

* * *

"Join me for lunch?" 

Suguru turned to Hiro, startled by the request. "Why?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Does there have to be a reason? You need to lighten up."

"I just broke up our band and you want to have lunch - doesn't that seem suspicious to you?"

"Actually, Shuichi broke up the band. And he had his reasons."

"You seem to know all about this." Suguru pointed out.

"We discussed it last night. We tried practicing alone."

For some reason he didn't understand, it was actually upsetting to hear they'd practiced without him. He'd said he was quitting, thouigh, so why wouldn't they? Why did it hurt to think about? "And so?"

"It wasn't the same anymore." Hiro shrugged. "It was because you weren't there."

"You mean because you didn't have a keyboardist." Suguru passed it off.

"No, because of you. We're a team now. The music we make, we make as a group. Take one of us away and it's not the same. We need eachother."

"...You're wrong. You don't need me." Suguru snapped out, and stormed away. Hiro watched him go, but didn't follow.

* * *

"In the dreams yet to come Are the dreams yet to die.  
Sugar-coated promises.  
Who needs paradise? 

"In the coldness of the day,  
The sun shines empty rays.  
No warmth on the crowded streets,  
Only the sound of running feet.

"Wishes are a worthless escape.  
Shatter the echoing silence.  
Shadowed by the moonbeams,  
Fill me with your fire."

Bad Luck was practicing in their usual practice room, but off to the side K and Sakano's reaction was stony. Every now and then one of the band would shake their head. It was obvious the results of the song were not good.

Finally K shot a round into the wall. "Enough!" He ran a hand over his face. "What is this? Invasion of the Body Snatchers? Anyone know what happened to the group I was managing three days ago!"

When silence followed their manager's complaint, Suguru shook his head. "Let's just quit for today." The group stared.

"Isn't that Shuichi's line?" Hiro attempted to lighten the mood.

"We aren't getting anywhere." Suguru snapped at him.

"Never stopped us before." He shrugged off the venomousness in the keyboardist words.

"Fine! Let's try it again then." He turned back to the music.

"Are you even trying?" Shuichi snapped at him. "It's like you're going through the actions without meaning it." When the words were out and Suguru turned his eyes on him, it all came together. The reason he'd had so much trouble recognizing the look in Suguru's eyes was he'd only ever seen it reflected in the mirror. Defeat.  
Performances after Yuki had gone to New York were as packed as ever. The crowd seemed to not notice that the words were hollow in his throat. The crowds hadn't noticed, but Ryuichi had...

* * *

"Ryuichi?" The singer had kept walking, as if he hadn't heard him.

* * *

"This is song..." His idol's gaze was intense.

* * *

"His eyes...something in his eyes...I should know what's wrong." He'd told Yuki the day of Suguru's first outburst...

* * *

"There's no passion in your music..." Shuichi told Suguru, meeting his gaze. "What happened to the fire in you? I always wanted to be as good as Nittle Grasper, didn't you once say you wanted the same? Before our first concert, didn't you say you wanted to beat them? You inspired us all that day. What's happened?"

"I..." Suguru backed away. For a moment he looked torn, and opened his mouth to speak. But then he closed it, shaking his head. "I said I was quitting! I don't have to answer to you or anyone else at N-G! Leave me alone!" He turned and ran out of the practice room.

"Suguru!" Shuichi called after him. Turning, he spotted Suguru's music folder still next to the keyboard. "He forgot his stuff even." He picked it up.

"It's just no use." Hiro told him. "He's not talking."

Shuichi paused, then grabbed up his backpack. "There has to be a way to reach him." He replied, then rand out the doors as well, shouting after the keyboardist. "Suguru! Suguru"

* * *

He had no success at finding him and he turned dejectedly back to the studio, wondering if it was a waste of time. As he crossed a busy section of the streets someone knocked into him, and the music folder was knocked from his hands. Some of it's contents were spilt onto the ground as it had never been zipped closed. Giving off a wail he retrieved the scattered papers and retreated to an empty park to sort them. As he was trying to arrange the contents that had fallen out neatly he found himself holding a tabloid. Blinking he turned it over, spotting the headline. 'Bad Luck's Suguru Fujisaki - Musical Prodigy or Charlatan?' 

Shuich hesitated, then opened it to the page and started reading.

'When now rival band Bad Luck took the country by storm, it's keyboardist - Suguru Fujisaki - was credited with the group's music remixes. Fujisaki, not so coincedentally, turned out be Seguchi's cousin. Nothing like a blood relative to help get one foot in the door.

'Bad Luck began as a high school band made up of classmates Hiroshi Nakano and Shuichi Shindo. The two were signed by N-G Studios then-newest producer Sakano after graduation, and continued performing as a duo even during the start of the band's career. One has to question the late addition of Suguru to the mix. What prompted the band's line-up change? Fujisaki's supposed musical talents or his relation to the head of the production company?

'Bad Luck's music was always accompanied by synth - provided by a studio musician, and Fujisaki was originaly added as a back-up member to the group. Shortly after his addition guitarist Hiroshi Nakano was said to be leaving the group, prompting Fujisaki's promotion to full membership. In a media-sensation conference, Nakano denounced his intentions, and Suguru's addition as their third member was confirmed. Coincedence or publicity stunt?

'Futhering the debate is the fact that Suguru has no record as a studio musician or having been in another band before his placement in Bad Luck. The scenario surrounding his addition seems as contrived as his mixes, which are little more than weak imitations of rival band Nittle Grasper. His lack of originality is only compounded by a lack of personality - coming across as nothing more than the band's workaholic wallflower both in interviews and on stage. He certainly is one of the key weaknesses that continues to prevent Bad Luck from reaching Nittle Grasper's heights.'

Shuichi, shaking with anger, went to tear up the tabloid, but stopped - remembering it wasn't his. "Why would he keep such trash?" He wondered aloud, studying the front cover. His eyes then spotted the date. "That's when...!" He stared.

A tabloid? A tabloid had caused all this? As he put it back int he folder, he spotted a cd half out of a pocket of the folder. "Paradise Remix, but he said..." Biting his lip, he took the CD - pulling out his walkman from his own bag. Ignoring the growing sense he was invading Suguru's privacy, he popped the CD in and hit play.

He recognized the difference immediately from how Suguru had been playing in their practice. The passion in the music was palpatable. His eyes slid close, his body swaying to the beat as he began to sing the lyrics.

"In the dreams yet to come,  
Are the dreams yet to die.  
Sugar-coated promises.  
Who needs paradise?

"In the coldness of the day,  
The sun shines empty rays.  
No warmth on the crowded streets,  
Only the sound of running feet.

"Wishes are a worthless escape.  
Shatter the echoing silence.  
Shadowed by the moonbeams,  
Fill me with your fire.

"In the dreams yet to come,  
Are the dreams yet to die.  
Sugar-coated promises.  
Who needs paradise?

"Daydreams are a cloudy retreat,  
Broken by falling stars.  
All I need is all you are,  
Fill me with your heat.

"In the dreams yet to come,  
Are the dreams yet to die.  
Sugar-coated promises.  
Who needs paradise?"

It did seem familiar, he realized as the ending music faded, then remembered Nittle Grasper's new song. There were similarities...but there was also a marked difference. Tohma and Suguru had somehow been inspired by the same thing, and the end result was similar song remixes but each with their disctinctive personalities ingrained in the music. "He read the tabloid, then came in and heard us all praising Nittle Grasper's new song..." Shuichi's eyes slid close.

* * *

"So you understand the power of a group now?" Ryuichi had asked him. 

"Yes. I do."

"Does Fujisaki, though"

* * *

"No..." Shuichi looked at the folder he held, his emotions in turmoil. He knew what was wrong, but it didn't do any good. Hiro was right, Suguru wasn't talking. But when did he talk to them? The only real connection they shared was through their music. He froze again, then grabbed a spiral notebook out of his back and began writing. 

To Be Concluded.

* * *

So I made a mistake, and the truth was revealed in this chapter. It was an honest mistake! 

The song lyrics for Paradise were written by me! So no stealing them without permission, 'kay?

Stay tuned, because we're nearly at the end! One more chapter to go!

Salmon


	4. Breaking Point

**The Strength of Three Part 4 - Breaking Point**

**

* * *

**

_It had been tempting, so severely tempting, to answer the questions Shuichi had put to me. To just break down and say what was wrong. All the doubts that had been plaguing me since the day I'd made the mistake of picking up that tabloid._

_Was the only reason I'd ever gotten a chance to be in Bad Luck because of Tohma? Were my remixes uninspired? Just poor imitations of someone else's work? Nittle Grasper's new song had sounded alot like what I'd been working on for Paradise. Had that been chance? Or had I heard my cousin working and had copied it without realizing it?_

_I'd had the Paradise remix ready, but everyone had been so enthralled with Nittle Graspers new song that the thought of putting my remix to the test of following my cousin's work suddenly had terrified me. What the tabloid had said was suddenly more than just words written by some sensationalist trying to cause a stir. I felt like the charalatan they'd accused me of being. A half-rate musician who'd gotten in because of family ties instead of talent._

_What scared me the most was the thought that maybe that was how my bandmates saw me. That if I brought up the questions plaguing me, they'd only confirm my worst fears._

_I was at the breaking point. Needing someone to confide in, but terrified to discover my worst fears were correct. When I realized I'd forgotten my music folder at N-G, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go get it back, but at the same time I didn't want to face anyone to get it._

_

* * *

_

The sun was setting at the park not far from N-G Studios where Suguru stood, still torn by what to do. His privacy was interrupted when a familiar voice called his name. "Fujisaki Suguru."

Suguru turned, startled to find Yuki Eiri standing not far from where he was watching the sun set. He was holding his music folder, watching him with a guarded look. "Yuki-san...?"

"I believe this belongs to you." He approached, tossing the folder onto the bench next to him.

Suguru had a strange desire to open the folder and make sure everything was there, but he restrained himself, managing to simply pick it up. "How did you get it?"

"Shuichi." Yuki shrugged, as if it should have been obvious. Taking out a cigarette to light, he made no motion to leave.

Suguru found himself looking at the folder, feeling trapped in an awkward silence. If he left it would seem like he was running away, but what was he supposed to say? Why wasn't Yuki leaving now that he'd delivered the folder? "Did...he say anything?"

"Asked if I could find you and give it back. Seemed to think you didn't want to see him." Taking a drag from the cigarette the novelist still made no motion to leave.

"...I take it you know everything that's been going on."

Yuki snorted. "You think Shuichi would keep this to himself? He can't keep his mouth shut anywhere - even in bed."

That was more information about his bandmate than he really needed to know, Suguru decided. Still, it nagged at him that Shuichi had sent Yuki out with the folder. Why not K? Or Sakano? Or Hiro? Why Yuki? "He must be upset."

"His music is important to him. One of the most important things in his life."

Suguru slowly nodded. He was aware of that. The only thing more important to him was the people he cared about. Like Yuki, and Hiro. "What do you think he'll do now that the band's broken up?"

"No guesswork needed there. He told me once what he'd do if Bad Luck ever split up."

"He did?" Suguru blinked, surprised Shuichi had contemplated the thought. He didn't seem the type to plan ahead like that.

"He even talked it over with Tohma."

"Tohma...he's going to become a soloist then?" He asked, interested inspite of himself.

Yuki snorted. "Do you know your bandmates at all?"

"Huh?" Suguru looked at him, startled.

"For as long as you've been part of the stupid band you'd think you'd know your bandmates pretty well, but you don't seem to know the first thing about them. No wonder the band's falling apart."

"I know my bandmates!" Fujisaki protested, finding himself angry at the accusation. "Just because we aren't close-"

"You don't have to be that close to know Shuichi would never survive as a soloist. He needs someone else to give him the drive to perform."

"Well, with you for support, it's little wonder he needs someone to back him." Suguru sniped before he thought better of it. When had he become so childish?

The arc of Yuki's cigarette brought his attention back to the blonde as it landed right in front of him. He looked up at the novelist, but Yuki neither looked at him or said one word as he stepped forward to crush the cigarette with his foot, grinding out the spark. Suguru swallowed, hit by the feeling it could be him under the shoe. That, in fact, the blonde would prefer it that way.

"If you're looking for a second career choice, maybe you should try the tabloids." His eyes pierced his, and Suguru couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath as the barb hit home. "He's going to write lyrics for other bands at N-G when Bad Luck breaks up...or that garbage he calls lyrics anyway."

"Our songs aren't garbage!" He snapped out defensively, not thinking, just reacting.

"Hn. Grade schoolers could write better music."

Tears stung the back of his eyes and he found himself stomping his foot childishly in his anger. "That's not true! Our music is good! Our songs are good...!" He trailed off, realizing what he was saying.

"For someone who wants to leave you sure are defensive." Yuki told him.

Suguru bit his lip. "I..."

"I don't like to see Shuichi cry."

Suguru blinked, looking at the novelist in utter confusion. Where had that come from?

"So before you walk away you better be sure. This better not be some adolescent crisis." When Suguru made no reply, Yuki turned and started walking away. After a few feet he paused to glance back. He almost seemed to hesitate before speaking. "I don't like to share him, you know. Even though I know I have to...you're his bandmate, so I have to share him with you...don't make me regret it." His eyes lingered on the music folder, and then he was gone.

Somehow understanding something, Suguru unzipped the folder as fast as his shaking hands would allow. On the top was a sheet from the notebook Shuichi used to write his lyrics. The pink-haired singer's handwriting filled the page. Suguru found his eyes riveted to the words written there. Tears formed on his lashes as he read and as he reached the last line he found his legs giving out on him. He collapsed next to the bench, resting his face on the open folder and let his tears fall on the tabloid still inside it.

* * *

The phone rang, and Hiro groaned when it wouldn't stop. He peered at the clock. 3am. Pulling himself out of bed, he managed to make it to the phone, contemplated throwing it out the window for a few miliseconds, and finally picked up the receiver. "What is it, Shuichi?" 

"Wrong co-worker."

Hiro blinked. "Suguru?"

"Look, I know this is odd timing, but...could you come down to the studio?"

"Yu want me to come down to N-G?" He had to clarify it. This was beyond odd.

"Yes..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No...Yes...it's too hard to explain on the phone. Just consider it a Bad Luck emergency meeting."

Wide awake now, and not a little confused, Hiro nodded before remembering he was on the phone. "Alright, I'll be there."

* * *

They met outside the front doors. Somehow Suguru had timed it so Shuichi and Hiro would arrive at the same time. Hiro was tempted to ask how he'd accomplished the feat, but recalling other times Suguru had pulled things from thin air with the same eerie accuracy and timing of his cousin, he decided against it. 

"Well, looks like the bands all here..." Hiro stated. "Though our management's nowhere to be seen."

"I didn't call them." Suguru admitted. "This doesn't involve them." Hiro raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. Opening his music folder, Suguru pulled out the page with Shuichi's handwriting on it. "I...got it a little wet." He stated. The paper was stained with what looked distinctly like teardrops.

Shuichi smiled. "It doesn't change what's on the page." He replied.

Suguru actually smiled before growing serious again. Pulling out the tabloid he handed it to Hiro, who had been frowning in confusion over the exchange. "Shuichi already read this, I think. You probably have already noticed the date."

Hiro glanced at Suguru and Shuichi before studying the tabloid. Without bothering to read it, he gave a snort and tore it up. Shuichi couldn't help but laugh, and Suguru's smile reappeared. "Should have done that yourself." The guitarist told him.

"Maybe I should have...but despite how insane it sounds, I'm glad I didn't...Someone made me realize that I don't know you two that well. Not really. I've kept myself apart because...well, partly because you two were already so close it felt like I was in the way. And partly because I think I was scared to get too close. I hope it's not too late to change that."

"It's never too late." Hiro told him.

"Not ever." Shuichi added.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Because there's something I want you to hear. If you're willing." He guestured to the building

"One small problem being it's 3 am and N-G is locked up." Hiro brought to his attention.

"Sometimes it does pay to have your cousin run the recording company." Suguru's lips twisted into a wry smile as he produced a keycared. Shuichi laughed, and Suguru smiled at him. Hiro had a feeling he was mising a joke, but shrugged it off as the keyboardist unlocked the doors for them and Bad Luck entered the silent and empty hallways of the shut down N-G Studios.

* * *

The recording studio was quiet. Bad Luck sat and stood in various positions around the room. "So...what do you think?" Suguru asked. 

"Pretty obvious choice, wouldn't you say?" Hiro replied.

"I agree." Shuichi's eyes were very serious. "I don't want to abandon Paradise, though. I want it recorded too."

"We have alot of work to do, then." Suguru mentioned.

"And not much time." Hiro pointed out.

"Then we better get to work."

"If K was here - he'd say: Let's get in there and make a hit." Shuichi pointed his finger like a gun. "Bam!" Suguru and Hiro laughed.

* * *

_Usually when we didn't show up for work, K would hunt us down and force us to N-G at gun point. So I'm not sure what was going through our manager's mind when, after our late night session, none of his band showed up. For some reason, he let it slide. He didn't know where to find me, but neither Hiro or Shuichi were visited by our gun-toting manager or stressed producer. We met up for one more private recording and practice session after midnight the next day. And then there was no more time for practice or second thoughts._

_As Shuichi had requested, K had booked us a place for what was supposed to be Bad Luck's farewell concert, though that had not been stated. Only that we'd be making an announcement. We'd be delivering on that promise, though not as it had been planned. We had no idea what K or Sakano 's reaction would be, let alone Tohma's, but somewhere along the line we'd stopped caring. For the first time we'd made a decision as a group. And we were going to see it through._

_In some ways, the concert was a farewell concert. Because, for better or for worse, Bad Luck would never be the same._

_

* * *

_

The warm up act had finished their performance...and been sent to pacify the crowd longer. Twenty minutes past showtime and Bad Luck was nowhere to be seen.

"They've never all gone missing like this. What if none of them show?" Sakano was beside himself.

"You'd think Hiro atleast would be here." Mika crossed her arms. Besides her, Tohma looked extremely serious.

"They aren't here yet?" Noriko entered the backstage area, followed by Ryuichi.

"If they don't show...Nittle Grasper will have to take their place." Tohma spoke up. Noriko and Ryuichi nodded.

As the warm up band bowed off the stage again, and avoided the tense group in the hallway to retreat to their dressing room, the lights in the auditorium went out.

"What now? A black out? A power failure?" Sakano exclaimed. "What else can go wrong?"

"We'd like to thank you all for coming tonight." Shuichi's voice cut off Sakano's rising hysterics as it echoed out of the speakers. "It's amazing how much can happen in a week. You can lose your confidence. Your friends. Even yourself." A spotlight came onto the stage, highlighting Shuichi. "Thankfully, you can find them again too."

He walked across the stage, smiling at Hiro, who stood waiting with his guitar. "The reason this concert was scheduled was to announce the disbandment of Bad Luck."

The shock in the arena was palpatable and Shuichi let it grow from a murmur to a crescendo of protests and disbelief. "But alot can happen in a week...and I think you'll all be glad to hear that Bad Luck is no longer slated for cancellation." He moved a few feet to the side, so the spotlight fell on Suguru and his keyboards. The two shared a smile, letting the thundering cheers quiet down before continuing.

"We'd like to play for you a preview of our new album tonight instead. It's named after the first single that's going to be released from it..." Shuichi returned to the front of the stage. "Wonderfully Weak."

The spotlight turned off as the music started up. "On guitar...Nakano Hiroshi!"

A new spotlight came on, this time on Hiroshi, who winked at the cheering audience.

"On synth...Fujisaki Suguru!"

A second spotlight came on, lighting up the keyboardist's area. He flashed a smile to the audience as the cheers grew in height.

"Vocals by..Shindo Shuichi!" A third spotlight highlighted Shuichi where he stood inbetween and slightly in front of his bandmates. He flashed them both a grin before finishing. "We are...Bad Luck!"

The screams from the audience were deafening as the spotlights began to weave around the stage, and the opening notes of the song began.

"Forgive me my blinding pride.  
My failure to see the defeat in your eyes.  
The pain you are trying to hide,  
Is draining away the passion inside. 

"A broken mask won't hide your true face,  
But a broken path can seal your fate.  
There's no reason to lie about what's already known.  
And no reason to fight your problems alone.

"So let me stay by you like you've stayed with me.  
Even though you want to, please don't leave.  
I know it's selfish. But I've always been -  
Wonderfully Weak. 

"Is giving in easier than hurting more?  
Have you forgotten what you're fighting for?  
Even when there's nothing left to choose,  
Remember, there are things you'll never lose.

"No need to ask. Just reach out a hand.  
No need to explain. Just understand.  
Fuel my fire with your spark.  
Fill me until I can't stop.  
Connected by the power of musical beat,  
There is no triumph. No defeat.

"Let me stay by you like you've stayed with me.  
Even though you want to, please don't leave.  
I know it's selfish. But I've always been -  
Wonderfully Weak."

As the ending notes faded, the lights went out - except for the light behind them, silhouetting their three shadows on the stage.

The End

* * *

I first got into Gravitation through an on-line scanlation of it by a fangroup before I started buying the mangas myself. In the first manga they translated a set of words to mean "wonderfully weak." Something about the phrase caught me, and it inspired me to write a song, which ended up inspiring this fic. However, the song that appears here at the end isn't the song I originally wrote. I ended up not liking it and re-writing it once I'd finished the story. LOL 

So the lyrics to Wonderfully Weak were written by me, so no stealing them without permission, 'kay?

Originally there was supposed to be one more scene between the band, and the group backstage. But I kept trying to write it and it kept not coming out right. So I thought I'd end it there instead. I mean, we all know they're in for K shooting at them and Sakano wailing, and Tohma telling them not to pull this sort of stunt again. LOL So I guess it makes the ending scene a moot point.

I have to admit, the scene between Yuki and Suguru became my favorite scene in the entire fic, and it wasn't even planned! Originally it was going to be Shuichi or Hiro that brought the folder to him, and the scene that was supposed to play out was very different. However, when I got to that point I realized that neither of them was going to be able to break through the barrier Suguru was putting up. It had to be someone on the outside. That meant either making it Ryuichi again or Yuki. I chose Yuki and I'm glad I did because I love how the scene played out.

Salmon


End file.
